Disillusionment
by always-a-hp-girl
Summary: Draco helps Hermione in the Manor


Hermione let out yet another scream. Bellatrix would not let up on the torture though. Her sick, twisted, evil little smile was a sickening sight. Finally, "Stop!" Draco bellowed. Bellatrix turned around to look at him and widened her eyes.

"Draco…?"  
Draco gulped. "I mean, you want to her alive, don't you? Look, let me talk to her."  
Hermione was confused, and it showed on her face.  
Draco tutted. "Come with me."  
Bellatrix interjected "I dont think this is a good idea.."  
Draco looked at her. "Don't worry."  
Draco led Hermione up the stairs.  
"What-" Draco inturrupted her

"I'm not going to hurt you" he assured her

"What's going on?"

He sighed. "Look, do you want to get out if here or not?"

"why are you helping me?"

"Just.. You have to be quiet" he couldn't tell her… "If you want to get out you have to be quiet" ((the way i envision this is him helping her out because he couldn't bear to see her tortured, and the feelings come along during the RP, you can go differently, but this is what I see haha))

"Why are you helping me?" she repeated, in a whisper.

"I- That's not important right now" he shook his head. He grasped her wrist and pulled her through the corridors

She stopped and halted. "How do I know this isn't a trick?" her eyes narrowed

"Because it's not" he replied, looking inti her beautiful brown eyes

"How can I trust you?"

"You will just have to trust me" he sighed. "Unless you can think of a way for me to prove it to you, Do you trust me?" He asked quietly

"I…don't know." She honestly thought about it. "I trust you more than Bellatrix."

"Well that's a start" he handed her wand to her from his pocket. "How about now?"

She looked up from his wand to him. "all right. what now?" He pulled out his own wand and began to heal her bruises and gashes over her face and arms. Her eyes widened. What was he up to?

"Ok, you're healed, now your going to have to give me something to work with, it can be unimportant to the actual thing, it can be a lie, just anything" he told her quickly

"Why are you doing this?" She repeated.

"Do you think I enjoy this? Seeing people get tortured?" he sighed "please let me have something so Bella won't put her knife on you again"

"And exactly what would you like me to say? You know how her sick, twisted mind works better than me"

"Make up some false information you can give me to give to her" he explained slowly

"Tell her I'm completely invaluable. Act like Ron, Harry and I have nothing up our sleeves. Tell her the sword is a fake. Just please, Malfoy, help us out"

"Where did you get this sword" he asked putting his hands on her shoulders trying to steady her

"Doesn't matter." she still couldn't disclose all the information

"Just give me a lie, I don't care, but something I can tell her" he insisted making sure she looked him in the eye

"The goblin tricked us."

**"**What?" he asked confused "just make up a location Hermione"

"We met the goblin along the way, near Shell Cottage. I'm not the secret keeper, I dont know where it is"

He nodded "I'm sorry this has happened Hermione"

"Why though? What's it to you?"

"It's just…you know?" he stumbled over words "It's hard to watch this. I don't want a part of it anymore, it's wrong, and I'm not cut out for it." He said all of this in a rush. "I'm going to take you to a room"

"Why?" she repeated

"Because we're in danger in the hallway" She nodded. He took her hand and led her to a room "Get in, don't know how I can get Potter and Weasly out but you I can"

"How?"

"But i wont leave them."

"You need to get to the gates of the manor, once there you can apparate" He continued, ignoring her

"How will I get there without them seeing?"

I might have gotten an invisibility cloak for my birthday" She was shocked, but she watched as he reached for it. She just understood that she was in his room. She looked it it.

"Erm, Malfoy, This is a cloak with a disillusionment charm on it. Not a true cloak of invisiblity."

"Does it matter? It'll cover you"

"Okay. I'm going to sneak to the basement with this and get Harry and Ron and whoever else may be down there." She was forming a plan, she then stopped and looked up. "Thank you." She said, genuinely

"I'll say I've left you in here, with the door locked, but when Bella opens the door you'll be under the cloak, there you sneak past her and out the door, that way she's knows I did lock you in and I cannot be blamed."

"You'd be blamed if I wasn't in the room, no?"

"If I let you go in direct presence I'd be blamed much more considerably" he told her

She nodded once. "Thank you." she said again.

"Okay, I'll be back with Bella soon" he said as he walked out the door locking it behind him

In the time he was gone, Hermione had time to prepare herself, but also to think. He, Draco Malfoy, had actually helped her out. Why? He never told her. But this was the kindest thing he had ever done for her. She heard the latch going, knowing she only had seconds, she put the cloak on. In came Bellatrix and out went Hermione. Before she left the landing, she took one long, last look at Draco who was being yelled it by his cruel aunt. She looked at his gray eyes and watched them anxiously look around, she knew he was worried. She gave him a smile he wouldn't see, and with that she was down to the dungeons.


End file.
